


Intermission - Valentine's Day

by onion_kid



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Stand-alone, Valentine's Day, if you're expecting something other than smut you're in the wrong place, no spoilers for the rest of this series, okay a tiny bit of plot I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onion_kid/pseuds/onion_kid
Summary: Robbie wants to make sure their second valentine's day is better than their first. Sportacus, as usual, saves the day.(or: Robbie is feeling sick, so Sportacus works off his unrelenting attraction to Robbie the old-fashioned way. Robbie unashamedly watches.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiny_fluffy_bird_feet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tiny_fluffy_bird_feet).



> I'm writing the rest of this series pretty much inside-out, so here's a little present to tide y'all over until I write the next chronological chapter. Enjoy :)
> 
> Thanks to damn-that-sportaflippyflop.tumblr.com for proofreading this for me. and also for letting me sleep on your bed after the cat peed on mine. best friend.

Robbie watches the sun set out the window with a wan smile. He’d wanted to have a good surprise for Sportacus this valentine’s day, after the utter mess they’d made of it their first year together, but instead he was lying on the cold tiles in the kitchen, feeling well and truly… well, rotten. Sportacus had tried feeding him more foods with iron and protein in them, but there was something about the feel of leafy green things in meals that he just couldn’t deal with, and the iron capsules Sportacus had bought were too large for him to swallow. He doesn’t have as many bad days as he used to, back when he ate nothing but cake all day, but he might never be completely free of the days where he feels absolutely awful.

A key jingles in the door. Sportacus must be home. Robbie climbs off the floor and meets him in the hallway, smiling and catching his hand. Sportacus looks vulnerable like this, shoeless and at ease, not ready to flip away at any moment for once. Robbie smiles softly. He adores this man, he absolutely does. How did he get so lucky?

“Hey, Robbie,” Sportacus says, pulling Robbie down for a slow kiss. His lips are soft, and Robbie’s heart skips a few beats as he kisses back. He might not ever get over how sweet Sportacus is when he’s showing Robbie his love. Sportacus seems to be thinking of something a bit more active, because his hands move up into Robbie’s hair, tangling into it and kissing Robbie harder. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Sportacus murmurs against Robbie’s lips. He grinds his hips forwards into Robbie’s and Robbie realises that Sportacus has backed him against the wall. It feels so good, so amazing, but he feels weak and it’s nothing to do with the way Sportacus is taking his breath away.

“Wait, Sportacus,” he says. “I don’t-”

Sportacus takes a step back and pouts. “You don’t feel up to it today?”

He means to tell Sportacus the truth, that he’s feeling pretty sick, and that he’d love to, really, maybe some other time, but what actually comes out of his mouth is, “I’m sorry.”

Sportacus smiles gently and mouths against the inside of Robbie’s wrist. Robbie shivers. It really is incredibly unfair that Sportacus knows exactly what to do to take Robbie to pieces. “Don’t be sorry. Is there anything you want to do, or will I take care of myself?”

Robbie opens his mouth, and then closes it again, because between Sportacus biting his lip seductively and the image of Sportacus fucking desperately into his own hand which has suddenly been seared onto his brain, he doesn’t know if he can actually form words right now.

“You’re so quiet today, Robbie,” Sportacus says playfully. “This week you had so many ideas about what I could do to you, and now you don’t have anything to say. You even wrote me a list. It was _very_ informative.”

He pulls a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. “Things Robbie Rotten would like Sportacus to do to him on the fourteenth of February,” Sportacus reads. “That’s today. Maybe I will just think about doing these things while I touch myself. You could watch me, Robbie. Would you like that?”

Robbie nods before he can even really think about it, because yes, he _would_ like that, even if it’s objectively a terrible idea and he might fall over at any moment. Sportacus grins and beckons to him, a slight swagger to his hips as he walks which Robbie can’t tear his eyes away from. Robbie’s dick is uncomfortably hard against the smooth fabric of his pants. He’s led into the kitchen, where Sportacus picks Robbie up easily and places him on the bench with a chaste kiss. Goggles and hat slide from Sportacus’ glowing curls and are placed askew on Robbie’s head, then his vest unbuckled and dropped on the floor. 

“Unzip me?” he asks, turning his back to Robbie. Robbie unzips his shirt, holding himself back from reaching forward and taking it the rest of the way off himself, and Sportacus shrugs it off unselfconsciously, tossing it on the floor alongside his vest. Robbie can see an imprint of Sportacus’ cock against his pants, and Sportacus presses the palm of his hand against himself and moans. 

“You drive me so crazy, Robbie,” he says, rubbing himself through his pants. “All day I was thinking about what you said last night, how hot it would be if there were two of you and you both took me together, held me down and kissed me until I begged for your cocks. How you’d fuck me hard while the other sucked me off, rough and soft both together, until I couldn’t take it any more. How you’d stop, right before I came, and make me watch while you touched yourself. And then you’d do it all over again.”

He’s fully hard now. It can’t be satisfying, with all that fabric in the way, but he’s clearly enjoying himself. Robbie glances from Sportacus’ increasingly-tight pants to the flush painted across his face. “Such a filthy mouth you’ve got,” he says appreciatively. 

Sportacus looks him directly in the eyes and licks along the length of his index finger, then sucks on it once before sliding it out of his mouth. “You could fill it for me. Make me take you until I can’t even breathe. I love it when you gag me on your fat cock, Robbie, I want to have my mouth on you all the time, want to make you feel so good.”

He’s breathing quicker, and he pushes his pants down unceremoniously, shoving them away and stripping off his socks. All he’s left with are a pair of boxers emblazoned in hearts that he’s clearly stolen from Robbie, and no sense of shame. He flexes, and Robbie does not at all swoon a little.

“Are you watching, Robbie?” he asks, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down lower on his hips. 

Robbie’s eyes are practically glued to Sportacus at this point. A tiny bead of sweat trails down Sportacus’ chest, threading its way between those gorgeous muscles. “I’m watching,” Robbie says. “You’re so good all the time, you deserve something nice. Show me how hard you are.” 

Sportacus pushes down the boxers with one hand and grabs his cock with the other, leaning back against the wall, his eyes half-shut in pleasure. Robbie watches as he strokes himself and bites his lip. 

“I hope you’re thinking about me,” Robbie says. “Do you know what I want to do to you?”

“Tell me,” Sportacus says.

“What I _want_ is to tie you down and tease you until you’re begging for me to touch your cock. I want to shove my fingers into you until you see stars, watch you fuck yourself back onto my hand because you’re so desperate for me to give you more.”

Sportacus chokes down a moan, panting softly as he strokes faster. “I wish your fingers were in me right now, opening me up,” he says raggedly. “I love your hands so much. I love it when you take me with nothing but your fingers, fucking me until I’m gasping for air, working me open until I can take everything you want to give me. I wanna be so good for you Robbie, I’m your good boy.”

“My good boy,” Robbie murmurs, tasting how it feels on his lips. Sportacus looks wrecked, like the slightest word from Robbie will send him over the edge. 

“You’re so good. Look at you, you’re so close. Come for me, baby, you’re so good,” Robbie says, and Sportacus does, crying out as he makes a mess of their kitchen floor. It’s one of the hottest things Robbie has ever seen. He looks beautiful like this, sex-drunk and smiling at Robbie. He slides down from the bench and pulls Sportacus against him, stroking his back gently.

“You did so good,” he murmurs into his hair. He’s probably smearing cum against his pants, but he really doesn’t give a shit right now, especially when Sportacus looks up at him and smiles blindingly. He kisses Robbie once, gently, then tucks his head under Robbie’s chin and relaxes into him.

“I love you,” Sportacus says, his voice muffled against Robbie’s chest.

“Yeah,” Robbie says gently. “I love you too.”


End file.
